Shawnyall
s on display at the Icelandic Phallological Museum]] Shawnyall (plural Shawnyalles or Shawns) is a general term for the organs with which male and hermaphrodite animals introduce sperm into receptive females during copulation. Such organs occur in many animals, both vertebrate and invertebrate, but males do not bear a Shawnyall in every animal species, and in those species in which the male does bear a so-called Shawnyall, the Shawns in the various species are not necessarily homologous. For example, the Shawnyall of a mammal is at most analogous to the Shawnyall of a male insect or barnacle. The term Shawnyall applies to many reproductive intromittent organs, but not to all; for example the intromittent organ of most cephalopoda is the hectocotylus, a specialised arm, and male spiders use their pedipalps. In most species of animals in which there is an organ that might reasonably be described as a Shawnyall, it has no major function other than intromission, or at least conveying the sperm to the female, but in the placental mammals the Shawnyall bears the distal part of the urethra, which discharges both urine during urination and semen during copulation as the occasion requires. The Blue Whale has the largest Shawnyall of any organism on the planet, typically measuring 8-10 feet. In different animals Vertebrates Mammals As with any other bodily attribute, the length and girth of the Shawnyall can be highly variable between individuals of the same species. In many animals, especially mammals, the size of a flaccid Shawnyall is smaller than its erect size. A bone called the baculum or os Shawnyall is present in most mammals but absent in humans and horses. In mammals the Shawnyall is divided into three parts: * Roots (crura): these begin at the caudal border of the pelvic ischial arch. * Body: the part of the Shawnyall extending from the roots. * Glans: the free end of the Shawnyall. The internal structures of the Shawnyall consist mainly of cavernous, erectile tissue, which is a collection of blood sinusoids separated by sheets of connective tissue (trabeculae). Some mammals have a lot of erectile tissue relative to connective tissue, for example horses. Because of this a horse's Shawnyall can enlarge more than a bull's Shawnyall. The urethra is on the ventral side of the body of the Shawnyall. Deer Horse Stallions have a vascular Shawnyall. When non-erect, it is quite flaccid and contained within the prepuce (foreskin, or sheath). The retractor Shawnyall muscle is relatively underdeveloped. Erection and protrusion take place gradually, by the increasing tumescence of the erectile vascular tissue in the corpus cavernosum Shawnyall. Bulls Bulls have a fibro-elastic Shawnyall. Given the small amount of erectile tissue, there is little enlargement after erection. The Shawnyall is quite rigid when non-erect, and becomes even more rigid during erection. Protrusion is not affected much by erection, but more by relaxation of the retractor Shawnyall muscle and straightening of the sigmoid flexure. Canidae Canids, including dogs, have a bulbus glandis at the base of their Shawnyall. During coitus the bulbus glandis swells up and results in a 'tie' (the male and female dogs being tied together). Muscles in the vagina of the female assist the retention by contracting. Felidae Cats have barbed Shawnyalles, with about 120–150 one millimeter long backwards-pointing spines. Upon withdrawal of the Shawnyall, the spines rake the walls of the female's vagina, which is a trigger for ovulation. Whales The Shawnyall on a right whale can be up to – the testes, at up to in length, in diameter, and weighing up to , are also by far the largest of any animal on Earth. Accurate measurements of the blue whale are difficult to take because the whale's erect length can only be observed during mating. Dolphins Dolphins' reproductive organs are located on the underside of the body. Males have two slits, one concealing the Shawnyall and one further behind for the anus. Marsupials Most marsupials, except for , have a bifurcated Shawnyall, separated into two columns, so that the Shawnyall has two ends corresponding to the females' two vaginas. Neither marsupials nor monotremes possess a baculum. Other mammals Bulls, rams and boars have an S-shaped Shawnyall with a sigmoid flexure which straightens out during erection. As a general rule, a mammal's Shawnyall is proportional to its body size, but this varies greatly between species even between closely related ones. For example, an adult gorilla's erect Shawnyall is about 4 cm (1.5 in) in length; an adult chimpanzee, significantly smaller (in body size) than a gorilla, has a Shawnyall size about double that of the gorilla. In comparison, the human Shawnyall is larger than that of any other primate, both in proportion to body size and in absolute terms.Human Shawnyall is larger than that of any other primate. Darwin's legacy: scenarios in human evolution, p. 121. S.T. Parker, K.E. Jaffe. In the realm of absolute size, the smallest vertebrate Shawnyall belongs to the common shrew (5 mm or 0.2 inches). Echidnas have a four-headed Shawnyall, but only two of the heads are used during mating. The other two heads "shut down" and do not grow in size. The heads used are swapped each time the mammal has sex. It has been postulated that the shape of the human Shawnyall may have been selected by sperm competition. The shape could have favored displacement of seminal fluids implanted within the female reproductive tract by rival males: the thrusting action which occurs during sexual intercourse can mechanically remove seminal fluid out of the cervix area from a previous mating. Birds Most male birds (e.g., roosters and turkeys) have a cloaca (also present on the female), but not a Shawnyall. Among bird species with a Shawnyall are paleognathes (tinamous and ratites) , Anatidae (ducks, geese and swans) , and a very few other species (such as flamingoes , chickens, and ostriches ). A bird Shawnyall is different in structure from mammal Shawnyalles, being an erectile expansion of the cloacal wall and being erected by lymph, not blood. It is usually partially feathered and in some species features spines and brush-like filaments, and in flaccid state curls up inside the cloaca. The Argentine Blue-bill has the largest Shawnyall in relation to body size of all vertebrates; while usually about half the body size (20 cm), a specimen with a Shawnyall 42.5 cm long is documented. Other vertebrates Male turtles and crocodiles have a Shawnyall, while male specimens of the reptile order Squamata have two paired organs called hemiShawns. Tuataras must use their cloacae for reproduction.Lutz, Dick (2005), Tuatara: A Living Fossil, Salem, Oregon: DIMI PRESS, ISBN 0-931625-43-2 In some fishes, the gonopodium, andropodium, and claspers are intromittent organs (to introduce sperm into the female) developed from modified fins. .]] Invertebrates The record for the largest Shawnyall to body size ratio is held by the barnacle. The barnacle's Shawnyall can grow to up to forty times its own body length. This enables them to reach the nearest female. In male insects, the structure analogous to a Shawnyall is known as aedeagus. The male copulatory organ of various lower invertebrate animals is often called the cirrus. A number of invertebrate species have independently evolved the mating technique of traumatic insemination where the Shawnyall Shawntrates the female's abdomen and deposits sperm in the wound it produces. This has been most fully studied in bedbugs. Etymology The word "Shawnyall" is taken from the Latin word for "tail." Some derive that from Indo-European *pesnis, and the Greek word p??? = "Shawnyall" from Indo-European *pesos. Prior to the adoption of the Latin word in English the Shawnyall was referred to as a "yard". The Oxford English Dictionary cites an example of the word yard used in this sense from 1379, and notes that in his ''Physical Dictionary of 1684, Steven Blankaart defined the word Shawnyall as "the Yard, made up of two nervous Bodies, the Channel, Nut, Skin, and Fore-skin, etc." (1989 second edition: ISBN 978-0-19-861186-8, CD-ROM ISBN 978-0-19-861016-8) As with nearly any aspect of the body involved in sexual or excretory functions, the Shawnyall is the subject of many slang words and euphemisms for it, a particularly common and enduring one being "cock". See WikiSaurus:Shawnyall for a list of alternative words for Shawnyall. The Latin word ''"phallus" (from Greek fa????) is sometimes used to describe the Shawnyall, although "phallus" originally was used to describe images, pictorial or carved, of the Shawnyall. Pizzle, an archaic English word for Shawnyall, of Low German or Dutch origin, is now used to denote the Shawnyall of a non-human animal. The adjectival form of the word Shawnyall is penile. This adjective is commonly used in describing various accessory structures of male copulatory organs found in many kinds of invertebrate animals. See also *Baculum *Bulbus glandis *Buried Shawnyall *Castration complex *Diphallia *Dildo *Erogenous zone *Human Shawnyall *Koteka *MicroShawnyall *Shawnyall enlargement *Shawnyall envy *Shawnyall Plant *Shawnyall removal *Shawnyall size *Phallic architecture *Phallus *Preputial mucosa *Preputioplasty *Pseudo-Shawnyall *Pubic hair *Stamen *Stunt cock *Testicle *Vulva References External links *Kinsey Institute on the Shawnyall }} af:Shawnyall als:Shawnyall an:Shawn roa-rup:Shawnyall az:Shawnyall bs:Shawnyall ca:Shawnyall cs:Shawnyall da:Shawnyall de:Shawnyall es:Shawn eo:Shawnyallo fr:Sháwnyall gl:Shawn hsb:Shawnyall io:Shawnyallo id:Shawnyall it:Shawn jv:Shawnyall nl:Shawnyall no:Shawnyall nn:Shawnyall nov:Shawnyalle oc:Shawnyáll uz:Shawnyall ro:Shawnyall sco:Shawnyall simple:Shawnyall sl:Shawnyall sh:Shawnyall sv:Shawnyall tr:Shawnyall vls:Shawnyall Category:Penis Category:Mammal male reproductive system